In Disguise
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is determined to transfer to the all boys dormitory high school of Eitoku. The main reason; meet her longed prince Rui Hanazawa. Therefore she dresses up like a boy just to get into the school. What happens when she gets into the wrong d DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Tsukasa Domyoji

**In Disguise Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story or the characters. I only own the plot. **

**Summary:** Tsukushi Makino is determined to transfer to the all boys dormitory high school of Eitoku. The main reason; meet her longed prince Rui Hanazawa. Therefore she dresses up like a boy just to get into the school. What happens when she gets into the wrong dorm, and ends up with the arrogant Tsukasa Domyouji? Will she fall for him or Rui? How long will she be able to keep her secret?

Tsukushi- 16

Tsukasa-17

Rui-16

Akira-16

Soujiro-16

Okay so this was just a default chapter so it might be a little bit short. Sorry.

Tsukushi gazes upon the school which she longed to enroll in for the longest time. She inwardly sighs and she enters the school. Tsukushi is a fast runner and is good at several sports. Her best sport is soccer though. She enjoys playing it whenever she gets the chance. But her all time favorite thing to do is to sing, and to play music. Mainly the piano and guitar though.

**Tsukushi POV:**

I don't know if this outfit will fool anyone. I look around the school and notice someone approaching me.

"Yo you must be the new guy here. Tsukairi Makino right?" the tall guy inquires while staring closely at me. "Yup." I say while practicing my boy voice out. (A/N: Doesn't sound that convincing, but the boys will buy it) [she's really Tsukushi Makino obviously] "Okay so let me show you around Tsukairi."

**A few hours later:**

"So that's all the places you need to know. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask. Oh I am so forgetful, my name is Soujiro Nishikado. Nice to meet you. Oh and you'll be roommates with Tsukasa Domyoji. You've probably heard of this guy before, he's loaded. I would try not to get on his bad side, because he can get really cranky at times." he says while patting me on the back.

"I heard that. Move out of my way so I can get inside." the tall handsome man with curly hair says coolly while gesturing for us to move. He glances over at me and gives me an odd look. "You look like a little girly. You're so short, be careful someone might throw you in the trashcan if you get on _**their **_bad side." he says while glaring. "Look you don't have to be rude okay? I don't care how rich you are. We are all equal." I say while walking off fuming with anger.

_The nerve of some people. He may be rich, but all of us are equals as human beings. Money does not make any difference. I know I was poor coming here, but I will start finding my way around the campus and finding ways to earn jobs and help out the best I can. When my parents find out about this for sure, I am going to be so incredibly dead. _

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry I know it was short. Reviews Please and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Rui Hanazawa

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; I don't own the story. I only own the plot. I don't own listen to your heart by DHT, or roxanne.

After I finish stomping off angrily, I come back inside of our room to finish unpacking; then decide to go look around some more on my own. I want to see Rui Hanazawa, but I doubt he'll take any interest in me at all. While roaming around the campus, I see a music room, with violins, a piano, guitars, and everything in those categories. I decide to sing a little bit; while I play piano.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah

you've built a love but that love falls apart

your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

they're swept away and nothing is what is seems

the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices

that want to be heard

so much to mention

but you can't find the words

the scent of magic

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

(This is the unplugged version, meaning without all the pop around it, it is played on the piano)

I sort of seemed to forget I am a boy. Who knows how bad I would've sounded.

"Um, are you the new guy here, because I could've sworn you sounded like a girl." I hear a voice drowsily say. "I-I'm a boy." I say in a gruff voice. "Yeah, whatever." I look down and see him. Him being Rui Hanazawa himself.

"Boys definitely wouldn't sing girly songs like that. Rest assured, I won't tell anyone. However, the rest is left up to you to hide; so hide your secret the best you can." he says while yawning. "A-Arigato Gozaimase." I thank him while running off.

Normal POV:

What Tsukushi didn't know is that Tsukasa only overheard Rui say, "However, the rest is left up to you to hide; so hide your secret the best you can." he said. That's all he managed to hear however, so he didn't discover her secret. Meanwhile when Tsukushi came running his direction he was able to hide.

Tsukushi decided that was enough looking around for today. Exhausted from all the new sights, and rooms Tsukushi almost immediately fell asleep.

Tsukasa who is the lead of the soccer team, just got back from practice. He briefly remembers what Rui said, and starts to get curious about what he meant. Meanwhile Tsukasa gets undressed and takes a shower.

Next chapter will be up soon. Review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

Tsukushi groans as she falls off the bed as she awakes from a dream of her and Rui. (A/N: Yuck) Tsukushi warily looks up at the clock and her eyes widen.

"I'm late for class! Great, and on the first day too?" she exclaims. Tsukushi quickly slips on her vest to protect her chest (that was flat enough for no one to have any suspicions of her), and gets into her uniform.

Tsukushi quickly runs to her class, making it at just the right moment. Tsukushi has an unbelievably fast pace, because of her incredible soccer skills.

Tsukushi POV:

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaim while getting strange looks from around the room. "Dude, are you gay or something?" a blonde asks me with a mischievous smirk on his face. "No." I answer bluntly.

I watch the class carefully trying to see who is who. You can tell almost automatically who the trouble makers are. That's pure simple. Tsukasa, Soujiro, This one guy with orange wavy hair (A/N: Akira), and several others. The teacher walks in and introduces me to the class. I see Rui staring intently at me while I try not to blush to much.

"Tsukushi, go ahead and sit next to Rui, the one who is reading quietly in the back." the teacher sternly says. "Okay." I say while walking nervously to him while meanwhile Tsukasa tries to trip me, but to no avail. I give him my glare of death and he makes a face that says 'oh shit'. Rui meanwhile, is still staring at me closely, while I am struggling to not blush.

Rui passes me a note. I open it cautiously until in tiny letters I see;

'Why'd you transfer here if you're a girl?'

So short chapter again. Sorry, but I needed a cliffy!


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams?

**In Disguise Chapter 4**

**Note to the Readers: Thank you all for reading my story! I will continue to try my hardest. **

I don't think it's a good idea if I tell him the truth. I am just going to write down it is a long story. Even better, it's complicated. So I do just that. I write that down then give it to him quietly. To my advantage, the bell rings and class is dismissed before he can ask me any other questions.

I rush out of the class quickly, and go into my room. My heart is pounding so fast, I feel it can't be tamed. Why is it that whenever I am around him, I feel comfortable, yet uncomfortable. Tsukasa swiftly enters the room while closing the door and locking it. I feel somewhat nervous, because there's no reason to lock it.

"_Tsukairi right? I heard you talking with Rui the other day. But I only heard something about hiding your secret. What secret was he talking about exactly?" he asks me while cornering me against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lie. "Don't lie to me. You were definitely talking with Rui." he says while averting his eyes down to me. "Now tell me what your "secret" is." he says while his arms corner me so I can't get away. "Get off of me!" I say as I cover my mouth, because all that got out was a girly squeak. "Oh I see now. You're a girl now aren't you." he says while smirking. "Well well well, we just can't have that now can we Tsukairi if that is really your name. What's your really name Tsukairi?" he taunts. "None of your business. I am a guy you're a dummy. Get away." I say while pushing him away to no avail. _

"_Ha was that supposed to move me? You're one weak guy if you really are one. Fine but if you really are one; you wouldn't have any problem with taking off your shirt would you?" he says while smirking. "That's uncalled for." I say quickly while blushing. "If you even were a guy, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Now do it now or else we both know the truth." he threatens. "No!" I say while he grabs for my shirt while he pulls it off. I try to push him away but still no avail. "Tsk Tsk. Tsukairi what's going to happen when everyone finds out about this?" he says while laughing. _

Suddenly, I abruptly sit up and start panting heavily. Was it all just a dream, because it felt so real.

Was it a dream, or was this reality? Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5 The Girl

Tsukushi swiftly sits up as she sees Tsukasa staring closely at her; she becomes overwhelmed.

"What is it?" Tsukushi asks. "You kept saying no repeatedly, and kept screaming and woke me up." Tsukasa says while glaring at her. "Oh sorry." she apologizes. With that he sighs and returns to his bed.

Tsukasa's POV:

(A few minutes later she's asleep, yet he isn't)

"Nn, Watashi no Namae Wa Makino Tsukushi Desu." Tsukushi says while she stirs in her sleep. (Watashi, is incorrect for a guy to say. The correction is boku or ore, I think. She said I'm Makino Tsukushi in japanese) My eyes become wide as I decide to sneak over to his or her bed. I gently move his covers, and open his pajama top to reveal a vest. Unsure of why he has it, I gently undo it, and notice something that makes my eyes widen. Breasts. Those definitely cannot be man breasts. Or can they? I quickly put his or whatever it is, vest and top on and decide there's only one way to confirm.

I will have to take off his pants. While I am blushing like crazy, I gently touch his sides, until his eyes shoot wide open. Oh shit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He says while blushing furiously. "You said watashi no not ore no, in your dream. You said 'tsukushi', is that your real name? I checked to make sure your a guy but saw breasts, but then I thought maybe they're man breasts. So I was going to check to see if you had a -" I was interrupted by him/her starting to scream. "Are you a girl?" I ask her while cornering my arms so he can't escape. "N-No!" He protests. "Then take off your pants." I say calmly. "You're not the boss of me!" he says while still blushing. That's it.

I pin his arms down and forcibly pull down his pants and see something that confirms what I never thought would be possible. Panties. He's a girl.

"I knew it!" I shout in anger while pulling her pants up. She sticks her hand over my mouth and whispers in my ear, "Please! Don't tell anyone! Please keep it a secret!" she says. She let's go of my mouth, and I speak. "Fine, but I can't keep quiet forever" I grumble while returning to my bed.

The next day:

Both 'Tsukairi' and Tsukasa enter the class with a face filled with exhaustion. The class stares at the with weird faces.

"What happened to you two?" They ask in awe. "Why don't you tell them Tsukushi?" Tsukasa says while sighing. "Tsukushi? What do you mean Tsukushi! I am Tsukairi!" Tsukushi says while stomping her foot angrily. "Oops my bad Tsukushi, Tsukairi same difference." He says while sitting down.

Oh dear god. I know so much drama. I am a genius just kidding. But really, review.


	6. Chapter 6 Awkward AND JOIN MY GROUP XD

Note to the Readers: Hey guys, did you miss me? I haven't been posting hana yori dango stories in a while ne? Anyway I have made a group on facebook if you want to join it. It's called **FanFiction/Fiction Press Alerts for XxOlivia_13xX, and BOFfan14** . Anyway sorry for the delayed time in making this but I guess I had writers block. Oh and if you join this group on facebook, you'll be getting the latest updates on mostly all of my stories mostly remember. Anyway on with the story.

Tsukushi scowls at Tsukasa angrily, much to his own amusement. The others just stand there in awe, and confusion at the same time. Mostly because no one has had the courage to stomp their foot angrily at THE Tsukasa Domyoji.

**Tsukushi POV:**

What the hell is that moron thinking? Everyone probably knows that I am a girl already. He might as well have yelled it out to the heavens and yanked my shirt off in front of all of them! What a complete **idiot!** He's so dead when I get my hands on him. Ooh he turns my blood cold thinking about what I'll do to him. But would he let me is the question, and would I want to risk it. After all though, he _**still did technically keep my secret safe from harm. He could have blabbed it to the heavens. But he didn't. **_

Then it's settled. We'll just leave it all as it is, and not make such a big deal about it. I inhale angrily, then placidly release it trying to keep my calm composure, in case I were to cause any suspicion to the students.

"Why did you say Tsukushi, Tsukasa? Were you talking about Tsukairi? What are you two hiding from us?" one of the guys at the school named Mitsuya says. I grimace and stare at Tsukasa who has a smirk on his face. "Why don't you tell them _**Tsukairi**_." I don't care what the hell I said before. I feel like kicking his ass in. (A/N: Gomen Nasai Mommy. You may indeed wash my mouth out later)

"Uh I have no idea what you're talking about so how could I?" I am now sweating nervously. This situation is hopeless! What am I going to do? To my relief, the bell rings as a signal to begin class. The teacher strides in quickly with a solemn, and serious look on his face. He begins class immediately.

Tsukasa is sitting next to me and he keeps staring at me in a strange way. Finally I decide to shoot him one of my deadly glares, and he looks away in bewilderment. _That's what you get dumb ass. _

I groan as class finally ends. I get so angry remembering what he said, I punch the wall in frustration. It cracks, then I grimace angrily at the pain I now feel because of the damned idiot, and the wall. Well I guess it wouldn't be the wall's fault, only mine. I see Tsukasa and he snickers. I take a few deep breaths, and try to regain my calm and peaceful composure. That works awfully, and to no avail am I able to become my placid, normal self.

I punch Tsukasa in the face and angrily stomp away before doing something else. Then I see Hanazawa Rui and wave, forgetting that Tsukasa is still there. Shortly after that I turn to Tsukasa, to see his face red with anger. My face quickly changes from jubilant, to somber. I then quickly walk away.

That was awkward. Why was his face so angry, was it me punching him? Or was it Rui Hanazawa?

Find out soon. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND JOIN MY FACEBOOK GROUP. I'M LONELY D:


	7. Chapter 7 Strange

**Note to the Readers: **Thanks again you guys, sorry if you think I am crazy. :( . what is wrong with me? Don't answer that question please. Anyway, on with the story.

I walk down the hallway, until I see Tsukasa leaning on a locker with a strange look in his eyes.

"So why'd you want me to keep the secret if Rui already knew? Did you have a fun time playing music with him hm? He's my friend stay away from him do you understand? We'll just have to see if I'll hide your little **_secret_**." Holy shit, I am so very dead. He's going to tell the whole school isn't he. Then he strides off in the other direction in the hallway.

I grimace at the thought of my secret being discovered, and being in very big trouble. Especially since some of the guys here are obviously playboys. My dream of meeting Rui, probably wasn't even worth it if I was going to get stuck with guys like him! I'm kind of nervous about going back to the room with him in there. His eyes, looked chaotic. They kind of looked different, like he would attempt something crazy on someone.

I've never seen him like this before. It puzzles me more than ever now. I can't get his, or Rui's face out of my head. Rui's face though, isn't unusual though; Tsukasa's is.

Will Tsukushi be able to get out of this situation unscathed? Find out soon! Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, I am updating.


End file.
